


Spice

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic fills her husband in on things going on at 19





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Literally had this pop into my head and I had to write it

”In the end. we all just want someone that chooses us. Over everyone else. Under any circumstances.”Vic said

“Just like how I chose you”Lucas smirked playfully making her laugh a little 

“Someone’s in a good mood”Vic teased her husband 

“It’s nice being able to call you my wife”Lucas mentioned gazing over at the ring on her finger 

“It’s weird saying I have a husband I’ve never had one before until now”Vic admitted to him

“Things have gotten so weird since you were in the hospital everyone is hooking up with everyone Travis got himself a new man Maya dated deans girlfriend and Andy and Sullivan have been flirting around with each other like crazy I think they hooked up already”Vic had told him 

“I’ll probably have to talk with him about that I’m surprised he would do that he’s always been a stickler for the rules I guess Herrera is his only exception”Lucas mentioned

“Please do because it’s just weird really really weird you can cut the sexual tension with a knife” Vic pleaded with her husband

“Unlike ours we ooze spice eggy ”Lucas smirked he was getting so many dirty thoughts in his head 

 

“Always up for spice time hubby”Vic winked at him Husband is such a foreign word to her but damn it feels good saying it


End file.
